


You're Going To Trust Deceit?

by Forry



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forry/pseuds/Forry
Summary: Why not? You did once.





	You're Going To Trust Deceit?

June 12th, 2017. 

That was the day it really all came out, pun unintended. But that wasn't the day it all started, no, just the end. Of what, exactly? The need for him. 

Deceit knows himself well, but he knows what the others think of him too. To them, he is nothing but a liar, a slithering hissing snake, one they reluctantly accept now that they've all "changed". They've "grown". Virgil says so, though he remembers the days when Virgil said a lot of things to _him_. The others can sit high and above all they like, they can pretend that he's something new, that he's something to be locked away. Lying is Bad, no matter the reason no matter the season, they say. 

They used to say Anxiety was bad too, but hey, that's different, isn't it? Calling back to change. 

Change. Change. Things change, they did on that day and then everyone seemed to forget about all he's done for them. 

What did he do? When has he ever done anything for them? 

To answer that, you'd have to answer this first: What might make someone lie? Reward, manipulation- yes, maybe, but also self-preservation. What makes people feel like they have to lie to guarantee their survival? Fear. Anyone with the knowledge of the horror stories would tell you about what cruel people do to those who go against the normalcy. Humiliation, outcasting, harming- there are people who hurt people. People like Thomas. Virgil would know a lot about those fears, it's not like he hadn't mulled over them before. About what if this? What if that? Virgil said all he ever wanted was to protect Thomas, he never said a word about the other things he did to make sure that happened. Things like trusting Deceit. 

It was his work when they wore a false smile or when they would remain quiet on who catches their interest or even when they would play along with everyone else. Because they're _just like_ everyone else and if they're just like everyone else, no one can hurt them. No one can hurt Thomas. Maybe the rest of them, Logan, Roman, Patton- maybe they didn't know it to the fullest extent of it all. But Virgil knew, the lies were what kept them safe, they were what soothed the worries of what ifs. Even if they knew in the heart that it wasn't true, it wasn't the time, it wasn't the right place. To share it would be to risk _everything_ and at the time they couldn't afford that. None of them could. He did everything in his power to make sure that it'd stay that way, safe, safe until the dangers ahead looked less dangerous. Safe until the fall off the cliff of familiarity had something to catch them down below. 

Deceit was a liar, he knew it well. But he did it for them. He did it for Thomas. He did it for _Virgil_. 

But even all that wasn't enough when the cat was out of the bag. If they didn't need to lie anymore, what was the point? 

Those tired eyes found no solace in him anymore. They no longer held the once familiar warmth of trust. Virgil could find that in others now, he was with them now, not an outcast like him. 

Those words would ring in his head still. Echoing in that same voice, each haunting hiss growing laced with more venom than any snake.

_"Are you actually siding with Deceit?"_

His eyes downcast, a gloved hand clenched into a fist at his side. It was all over now, those fools reached their final decision. Yet they echoed. 

"You did once..." He murmured, soft into the open air. 

But if everything he said is a lie, then that must be too, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is guess-i-gotta-write-it-myself! This is my first and only TS work so I hope everyone who took the time to read knows how much I appreciate it.


End file.
